1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool packaging and displaying device, more particularly to a tool packaging and displaying device that can firmly hold a plurality of hand tools, such as spanners, thereon, and that can provide greater security against theft of the hand tools displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool displaying device 10 is shown to include a displaying body 11 confining a receiving chamber 12. A suspension handle 13 extends integrally from a front end of the displaying body 11. The displaying body 11 has two side walls 14, each of which has a row of clamping/units 15 disposed thereon. Each clamping unit 15 includes a retaining groove 151 and a resilient plate 152. The resilient plates 152 of two adjacent ones of the clamping units 15 confine an insert slot 153 therebetween such that a spanner 100 can be inserted via the insert slot 153 into the receiving groove 151. The resilient plate 152 extends upwardly and integrally from the respective one of the side walls 14, and has a distal end that is bent to form a cantilever portion 154 such that, during the course of insertion of the spanner 10 into the receiving groove 151, the cantilever portion 154 will be pressed toward the resilient plate 152 against the biasing action thereof so that the spanner 100 can be firmly clamped in the receiving groove 151.
While the displaying device 10 can clamp the spanner 100 firmly thereon, it is not ideal in terms of positioning and security. This is because the cantilever portion 154 can still move in the receiving groove 151 after insertion of the spanner 100 in the receiving groove 151, and the spanner 100 can easily slip from the receiving groove 151 during delivery of the displaying device 10 or upon application of an external force to the spanner 100. Furthermore, when the spanner 100 is displayed on the displaying device 10 in a sales outlet, the spanner 100 can be easily removed from the displaying device 10 by a thief since it is merely disposed in the receiving groove 151. In view of this, manufacturers have developed a kind of tool packaging and displaying box that is provided with a cover hingedly connected to a box body for positioning spanners when in a closed state. As the cover can be easily opened, the spanners are also vulnerable to thieves. There is another kind of tool packaging and displaying box in which a cover is locked to a box body and can be opened only when a locking member is destroyed. However, once opened, the cover can no longer be closed properly.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a tool packaging and displaying device for firmly holding a plurality of hand tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool packaging and displaying device to provide better security against theft of hand tools displayed thereon.
Accordingly, a tool packaging and displaying device of the present invention is adapted for holding a plurality of hand tools, each having an elongated grip portion extending in a lengthwise direction, first and second clamped surfaces opposite to each other, and a seated wall surface that joins the first and second clamped surfaces. The tool packaging and displaying device includes:
a bottom wall having outer and inner surfaces opposite to each other in a first transverse direction, the outer surface having left and right edges extending in a longitudinal direction and opposite to each other in a second transverse direction transverse to both the first transverse direction and the longitudinal direction;
left and right mounting wall portions extending respectively from the left and right edges in the first transverse direction and outwardly, and terminating respectively at left and right mounting surfaces which face outwardly, which are spaced apart from each other in the second transverse direction, and which cooperate with the bottom wall to confine a receiving space thereamong, each of the left and right mounting surfaces including a plurality of cavities displaced from one another in the longitudinal direction, each of the cavities extending inwardly and in the second direction to form a seat wall adapted to receive the seated wall surface of a respective one of the hand tools, and a proximate wall which forms an angle with the seat wall and which cooperates with a respective one of the left and right mounting surfaces to form a shoulder portion that borders on the respective one of the left and right mounting surfaces at a junction;
left and right sets of posts, each of the posts extending from the junction outwardly and in the first transverse direction to terminate at an outer end, and having a clamping surface and a non-abutting surface which is disposed opposite to the clamping surface in the longitudinal direction and proximate to the shoulder portion;
left and right sets of cantilevers, each of the cantilevers extending from the outer end of a respective one of the posts in the longitudinal direction and away from the clamping surface of the respective one of the posts to terminate at an end edge;
left and right sets of tongues, each of the tongues being disposed to extend inwardly from the end edge of a respective one of the cantilevers and being spaced apart from the non-abutting surface of a respective one of the posts in the longitudinal direction so as to be able to generate a biasing action, each of the tongues confronting and cooperating with the clamping surface of an adjacent one of the posts to confine an insertion slot therebetween for insertion of the grip portion of one of the hand tools thereinto such that the first clamped surface is biased to urge the second clamped surface to abut against the clamping surface of the adjacent one of the posts, each of the tongues further extending towards a respective one of the cavities and terminating at a friction end such that when the grip portion of one of the hand tools is inserted through the insertion slot, the first clamped surface will force a respective one of the tongues to bring the friction end to abut against the shoulder portion against the biasing action, thereby ensuring firm clamping of the grip portion of the hand tool between the clamping surface of the adjacent one of the posts and the respective one of the tongues.
Preferably, the tool packaging and displaying device further includes front and rear wall portions disposed proximate to front and rear edges of the outer surface of the bottom wall, spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction, and respectively having front and rear anchored surfaces that face outwardly. The front anchored surface further has a front retaining surface opposite to the front anchored surface in the first transverse direction. The front anchored surface has a retaining slot extending in the first transverse direction to communicate with the front retaining surface. The front retaining surface has left and right retaining edge segments and a front edge segment, which cooperatively confine the retaining slot. The tool packaging and displaying device further includes a cover member having front and rear end portions opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. The rear end portion is hinged relative to the rear anchored surface so as to permit the cover member to turn about a hinge axis. The front end portion is configured to detachably engage the front anchored surface. The cover member includes a latch tongue disposed on the front end portion. The latch tongue includes a suspending section extending from the front end portion inwardly and in the first transverse direction and terminating at a turning end, and a tongue section extending from the turning end outwardly and in the first transverse direction. The tongue section is spaced apart from the suspending section in the longitudinal direction so as to generate a biasing action which urges the tongue section away from the suspending section. The tongue section has a front major surface distal to the suspending section, and a rear major surface opposite to the front major surface and proximate to the suspending section such that when the latch tongue is inserted into the retaining slot, the tongue section moves toward the suspending section against the biasing action. The latch tongue includes a hook unit disposed on the front major surface such that immediately after the hook unit is brought to extend beyond the front retaining surface in the course of insertion of the latch tongue into the retaining slot, the hook unit is biased to snap at the front retaining edge segment so as to be retained thereby. The cover member further includes a locking insert insertable between the suspending section and the tongue section such that the locking insert is forced to be interposed therebetween against the biasing action of the tongue section.